Perfect Fit
by Seksikas
Summary: Alex has some fun with her brother's girlfriend, and Justin isn't took keen on missing out. PWP, and otherwise I think you can figure out the rest yourself.


_This takes place after Dream Date after Juliet and Justin return home from the Van Heusen family trip._

Once inside the room, Alex pushed gently against the door, making it click quietly into place. She stood there, wearing nothing but underwear that made her look sexier than she already was. A smile crept onto her lips while I gazed at her breasts, following down to her stomach where a belly-button ring glistened. I looked back up at her face, and the grin had widened. She ran her tongue over her lips, staring at me.

"Do you like my new piercing Juliet?" she asked, slowly walking towards me, doing that thing with her hips that sent all the men crazy. I smiled, and watched her.

"Is that the only one you have?" I asked, gazing at her. Alex stopped just in front of me, and made me meet her gaze.

"You tell me," she whispered, leaning in closer to me, until our lips met.

She kissed me- and knew exactly how to do it. In my opinion, girls were always the better kisser, they knew what they wanted, and so knew what they other girl wanted. She gently kissed me, coaxing my tongue out with her own, enticing it out to come and play. Once she achieved this, she pulled me closer to her, and slid her arm and hand around my neck. Her hand trailed down my back, along my spine, until it came to the swell of my bum, where it rested comfortably, as it always had.

She pulled back from the kiss, and looked me directly in the eye. I was a little breathless- it had been a while since I had kissed a girl like that. It took me a few seconds to focus on Alex, and by that stage she was grinning at me again.

"Are you a little out of practice Juliet?" she asked in a light tone. I scowled at her.

"No. You just took me by…surprise…that's all."

She laughed. "My apologies," she replied, and pushed me to the bed.

I fell onto the bed, and she followed just as quickly. "Alex, Alex," I scolded her. "What do you think you're doing?"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"You've still far too many-" I unhooked her bra. "Clothes on."

She smiled at my comment, and took the hint. She climbed back off the bed, and removed her unfastened bra. She then took off her thong, and stood, completely naked, in front of me.

I found my eyes wandering down her body, from her beautiful face, down to her breasts, where her nipples stood on end. Call it a hunch, but I don't think it was that cold in the room. I followed down to her piercing again, only this time my eyes didn't linger there. They continued down, and lingered around her freshly shaved pussy. I then looked down her legs, her beautifully tanned legs that completed her look.

She climbed back onto the bed, and started unfastening the top I was wearing. I sat up, making it easier for her. In a matter of seconds, she had both my top and my bra off, leaving me semi-naked.

"Stand up." She instructed me. I did it, knowing what she was going to go. I got off the bed, and stood for her just like she had for me. She climbed to the edge of the bed, kissed both of my nipples gently, before removing my skirt and thong. She smiled when she saw that I too, had gotten a shave that morning. She began to kiss my stomach, working her way down to my pussy. She kissed as far down as she could with my legs in the way. Suddenly, I felt a flicker of something wet on my clit. I suddenly had butterflies in the very bottom of my stomach.

She laid back on the bed, and waited for me to join her. I wasted no time, and climbed onto the bed, climbing over Alex, so I ended up straddling her. She reached up, and gave me one of those kisses that always made my heart race and my legs go weak at the knees. In a matter of seconds I was collapsed on top of her, barely breathing.

"I hate it when you do that and I'm not expecting it." I breathed. She grinned at me, and gently pushed me over to one side.

Switching places, she climbed onto me, kissing me again, moving downwards. My lips, my throat, my collarbone, my breasts- each individual, my stomach, and forcing my legs apart, my pussy. The last tore a gasp from my throat, and she glanced up at me, grinning. I met her eyes, and knew that it wasn't the last gasp I was going to give her.

She set her tongue to work, gently playing with my clit. It made my eyes role into the back of my head from sheer pleasure. I felt the familiar twitches around the same place- my bodies' way of telling me that I was already reaching climax. Using circular motions, her tongue licked relentlessly at my clit, knowing exactly where to go and how much pressure to use. It wasn't long before I was reaching out to ball the sheets into my hand. A few seconds before my orgasm hit me, I felt Alex push her finger inside me. She took my completely by surprise, and I screamed as the orgasm rode me. She stopped licking me, and relied on her clever finger to hit the right places to keep me going. My screams had faded, but I was now gasping for air. I pulled gently on her arm, a way of telling her to stop, but she shook her head, defiantly, smiling at me.

I looked at her, and knew she was up to something. Suddenly, I felt another one of her fingers push its way inside of me and my back straightened. Alex wasn't ready for giving up yet.

She gently pushed her fingers inside of me, slowly, until she was sure I could take two. I was sat in an upright position, and she had one arm around my back, to help me stay in that position. Once she knew I was okay with the speed she was going out, she gently kissed me, equally as gentle. It took a few minutes before I wanted more, and I started writhing on the bed. She pulled back from the kiss, and sat there, watching me.

"Alex…" I pleaded with her, and that brought a smile to her lips.

"Beg me." She whispered seductively. I groaned at her, and her smile widened.

"Alex, please. Finger me harder."

"You call that begging Juliet?" she whispered, looking me in the eye.

"Yes, I do." She grinned, and her fingers picked up speed.

I sighed in complete contentment; it had been far too long since Alex had fingered me, straining to reach my G-spot.

As if she read my mind, she changed her pattern, and reached further in, brushing along my G-spot, making my mouth go in a little 'o' shape. She watched me, and smiled.

"That's the face I like to see." She said in reply to the face I pulled. I pulled her closer to me, and she kissed me.

"Faster." I said against her lips. She grinned.

"Now now, patience Juliet. I haven't finished after two orgasms baby." I looked at her in confusion. What else did she have planned for me?

She pushed just a little further, hitting my G-spot full on, and that brought me again. It tore a scream from my throat, and sent me bucking wildly. Alex's hand was on the back of my neck, keeping my face in her line of vision. I couldn't see her expression, my eyes were closed and weren't ready for opening just yet. I pulled yet again on her arm, when I knew I could move my arm, and this time, I felt her finger's slowly draw out of me, so slowly that she made me writhe on the bed. I heard her chuckle.

"Good, you're not completely gone yet then." My eyes were still closed, and so I couldn't see her; but I felt the bed shift, and knew she had gotten off.

"What…what are you doing?" I asked, only just able to speak. I heard her open a bag somewhere in my room, and figured it was the bag Justin had left in the room earlier when we got to the house. I had no reply. "Alex?" I almost whispered her name.

"Shhh…" she cooed, suddenly stood next to me. "I was just getting…something...that I want to show you."

She gently kissed me, and I weakly kissed her back. It took me a while to recognise the noise that had started somewhere in this kiss. It sounded like a little buzzing noise. I frowned. As if in answer to my face expression, I felt something run its way down my stomach, a little vibrating. I opened my eyes and looked down.

Alex's hand was resting on my stomach, and in her hand was a vibrator.

"Ever used a rabbit before Juliet?" she asked, still working her way down my stomach towards my pussy. I shook my head, and watched her, intrigued by the little sensations I was feeling on my stomach. "I have. They came in handy when I had no one to play with."

"Now?" I asked, regaining some of my voice back. I looked at her, and she smiled mischievously.

"Now, I want to use it to play with someone." She leaned closer to me. "You're that someone." She kissed me again.

As she kissed me, I felt the vibrator slip between my legs, and rest over my opening. I was still sensitive from her finger's doing all the work, and the feel of it there made me moan and arch my back. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Think you'll be able to handle it?" she asked, a gleam in her eye. She already knew the answer. I said nothing in reply, just looked at her, my mouth open a little bit. She grinned, and began to gently work her way into my opening with the rabbit.

The shaft was vibrating and twisting, slowly making its way inside me, while the little 'ears' on the front did the work that Alex's tongue did not so long ago. Only this didn't change its pace, or change its direction, it hit the right spot every time. It took only a few minutes for me to begin reaching climax. It wasn't as heavy as Alex with her fingers and tongues, and didn't make my eyes roll back into my head. Instead, I laid there gasping from the sheer pleasure I was feeling, while looking at Alex, and her reactions to me.

Alex bent nearer to me, and kissed me. It was one of those kisses that made me weak at the knees again, with her tongue dancing in and out of my mouth again. It flat did it for me, and from that sensation and the vibrator working on my opening and clit, I had an orgasm for the third time. It was more…gentle than the other two, and I didn't feel the need to scream. Instead, my body raised and lowered on the bed as each wave of pleasure hit me. It still tired me out though.

Alex removed the rabbit, and turned it off. She laid there, looking at me, and we both looked at the bedroom door when we heard the front door go.

Justin was home.

Alex grinned, and went straight to the door. She opened it a fraction and only her head would have been seen from the room.

"Alex." I heard Justin's voice say.

"You're back early." She replied. I heard Justin moving around in the room.

"I've been gone a good few hours." he stated, and I was surprised at how much time had passed. "Is Juliet here?" I heard him ask, and his voice sounded closer.

"Yup." I would have thought Alex would have said more than that, but she didn't.

"Are you going to let me in?" Justin asked.

"Not when you're dressed like that." Justin didn't say anything in reply, and I guessed he pulled a face to show he didn't understand. "I don't think Juliet would like to see you in clothes…" I looked over to Alex, and saw her move. She was now in a position where the left side of her body could be seen past the door. Her long, slender leg, her stomach, her breast, her neck and her entire face was on show for Justin. I heard him chuckle.

"Let me in and I'll change that." She opened the door, and the sudden burst of light blinded me.

When the door shut, and I could focus in the dim light of the room, I saw Justin looking at me, drinking in everything that was laid before him. His gaze wandered to the right of me, and I knew he had seen the rabbit.

"Have fun girls?" he asked, smiling slightly. Alex nodded, and I managed a weak smile. "To think, I missed the best bit."

"Why's that Justin?" he nodded towards the rabbit. Alex smiled. "Oh no, you've missed out on me using it on Juliet." I had to grin then, and realised I had a little bit of my strength back. I propped myself up against the headrest. Justin came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"You're still wearing clothes." I said quietly. He smiled, and unfastened his trousers.

He stood in front of me, and undressed. He unfastened his trousers, and took them off, and then he unbuttoned the shirt he had been wearing for work. He took it off, and the last to come off was his boxers. I gazed down at him, and saw him ready and waiting. I raised my eyebrows and he followed my gaze.

"What? You are lying on a bed, naked, and Alex greeting me at the door. Is that not supposed to turn me on?" he asked a slight smile on his face. I shook my head.

"That's exactly what it's supposed to do." My gaze wandered over to Alex, and she caught my eye. She smiled at me; a sly, seductive smile. She walked up behind Justin, and roughly pushed him onto the bed next to where I laid.

As soon as Justin was down, she climbed on top of him, straddling him. Her hair, naturally curling, fell in soft curls around her face, resting on the top of her breasts.

"Did I scare you Justin?" she whispered, just loud enough that I could hear her. He nodded, unable to find any words. At that point, Alex leaned over, and picked up on the tongue dancing with me where we had left off when we had just come into the bedroom, all those hours ago.

Justin stared open mouthed- his sheer pleasure at seeing his girlfriend and her girlfriend make out in front of him plainly showed. I knew he had missed the shows he gained from both Alex and me every so often, when we decided to include him in our 'play sessions'. Alex's hand, which had worked itself to my body, slid down my breasts, down my stomach, stopping just before my pussy, and sliding across to Justin's member. Her hand closed around him, and it tore a gasp from his throat. We broke apart, and both turned to look at him. He met my gaze and I had to smile. The look said everything. He wanted to watch me use the rabbit on Alex. He wanted Alex to pleasure him, take him in her mouth and deep-throat him. He wanted to fuck me.

Somehow I ended up laying down again, with Alex's pussy above me. She was leaning over towards Justin, using her hand to keep him stiff and hard. I looked up at Alex's pussy, just out of reach for my tired hands, and realised that my tongue would reach. Gently, I reached my tongue up, and caught the end of her clit. I heard her moan, and she went down on Justin, taking him all the way down.

I continued licking her, fast, gentle movements with my tongue, while she bobbed up and down on him. I heard his breathing pattern change, and I knew he was going to come. I paid more attention to Alex, and worked faster at getting her to the same stage as Justin. Once again, she got up from his throbbing member, and finished him off while he came. She did not want to damage him while she came too. Soon, she started bucking too, and her juices were beginning to run down her legs. I licked as fast as I could, not wanting to waste a single drop. I kept going until she collapsed, making sure she moved over so she didn't squash me.

"Damn you're good." She breathed, not looking at me.

"She's not the only one." I heard Justin say from the other side of Alex.

"Still want to fuck me Justin?" I asked, finding I now had a stronger voice than both Alex and Justin. I heard him chuckle.

"I think we'll leave that for tonight." He took a deep breath. " I wasn't expecting Alex to be so good." I smiled. "I still got to see you though." My smile turned into a grin. I reached my hand over, and found his hair. I felt the bed move, and he laid a gentle kiss on my hand.

"Thank you Juliet. Thank you Alex." I smiled, drew my hand back, and snuggled up next to Alex.

I drifted off to sleep, the smell of sex strong in the room. We'd all want a good shower in the morning. Or maybe a bath.


End file.
